2014.05.06 - Solar powers
As he sits in the waiting room for his arranged appointment with Pepper Potts, Roberto da Costa is nervous. He doesn't betray it, mostly: he's dressed immaculately in a bespoke gray business suit and pale tie, his expression is neutral, and his posture is relaxed. His knee, however, keeps bouncing involuntarily, a sure sign of nervous energy to those who know how to read it. Potts' assistant favors the da Costa scion with a cool glance, checks the time (it's near the end of the business day), and then pages the executive in question. "She'll see you now," the secretary says, and Roberto practically bounds out of his chair, holding a slim black tablet case under one arm. "Obrigado," the Brazilian says as he slips through the door into the office proper. He coughs quietly to announce his presence, then walks toward the desk, hand extended. "Roberto da Costa. Thank you so much for meeting with me." Pepper Potts looks up as the young man enters her office, standing and walking to meet him partway and offer her hand to shake. She's got what looks like a thinly-framed pane of clear glass-like material in her other hand, though it is somehow glowing and displaying a document. "Mr. da Costa. Hello." She gestures to a small, round conference table next to them with the tablet-thing. "Please, have a seat." Berto's handshake, at least, is confidently firm, even though it's obvious from his youth that he is very inexperienced at this level of business. He offers the most winning smile in his arsenal and takes the spot offered, setting down his own tablet -- high-end, but still standard tech -- in front of him. "Thank you. I imagine you're very busy, so I'll get right to it. Are you at all familiar with da Costa International?" He doesn't wait to run down a few facts. "It's my father's business, one of the largest multinationals based in Latin America. Shipping, manufacturing, construction. I've recently been -- well, promoted, I guess you would say. I have a lot of capital to invest in North American expansion, and I would like to move the company in a more modern direction. Alternative energy, to be specific. I thought that a joint venture in that field might interest Stark Global." Pepper Potts settles into a chair at the table as well, her tablet settled on the table. "Hm. A joint venture could be interesting. What sorts of alternative energy initiatives were you considering?" Just off the top of her head, without any research, she can already imagine how much of a difference it would make to have a fleet of oceangoing freighters running off of arc reactor energy instead of diesel fuel. And the manufacturing and construction... well, those are always useful fields to contemplate. "Of course, there are a lot of ways we could simply combine our resources with your resources. But I also have a side project that I think might interest you." Berto gives a wide grin and holds up his hands, as though he's about to do a magic trick that he's really proud of. "It's an alternative energy source that has been bogged down in incremental improvements for decades. It has huge potential, but the current tech is expensive and inefficient." He pauses for effect, then continues: "In other words, it's begging for a new idea that will disrupt the whole field." He flips open his tablet, activating a holographic display in the air between the two of them. Maybe not strictly consumer tech, then. It shows a technical schematic of a photovoltaic cell. "I'm talking about solar. Photovoltaics. We make it a little better every few years, but the basic principle hasn't changed since the 50s. The average houseplant is an order of magnitude better at it than our best technology. Don't even get me started on Kryptonians." Pepper Potts says, "I see." Pepper studies the holographic display of the photovoltaic cell. "And you're proposing a change in the way solar cell technology works?" She's by no means an expert, but she's no slouch either. She frequently has to brush up on just about any sort of random bit of knowledge that Tony might be dabbling with on a given day. She remembers him playing with solar cells ... back in Malibu? Something like that. She doesn't have to tell JARVIS to record this conversation, she's sure he's already doing so. And she won't ask him to hack into the man's tablet. Not her style. "Exactly!" Roberto is so excited that he bounces a bit in his chair before he regains his composure. "I say we should forget polymers and foils and heating up little bits of metal to create a current. Get together a team of biologists and chemists and let's make an artificial leaf." The Brazilian grins and flicks at his tablet, switching the hologram to a series of graphs comparing the efficiency of chloroplasts very favorably against manmade solar tech. "Solar powered chemical reactions fuel everything from your orchid over there" -- he gestures at the unusual flower -- "to Superman. I think we can get them to run a cell phone." He holds up a finger and adds, "Which, by the way, offers a ready-made path to the consumer. Everybody already buys protective cases for their phones and their tablets. Imagine you could buy a case that gave you ten times the battery life." Pepper Potts can only smile at that. She got spoiled on the arc reactor in the Rescue armor (when it's masquerading as a shoulder bag) keeping her phone charged anytime they're within a few inches of each other. "That would be pretty amazing, yes. Though I'm guess where Stark Industries comes in is figuring how to artificially recreate the way chlorophyll converts sunlight into carbohydrates. Though how would this proposed new solar cell make use of the resulting carbohydrates? And where and how would the artificial leaf acquire the water and carbon dioxide needed for photosynthesis?" Berto leans back and nods. He intended to focus on what he could bring to Stark, but Pepper is clearly perceiving the balance of the deal through whatever salesmanship he can bring to bear. "Got it in one. You guys have the labs and the researchers." He shrugs, smiling. "I've got the basic concept and plenty of seed capital and... a few other advantages, but it would be ages before I could get to your level in R&D, in which time you'll just have advanced even more." Her scientific question requires a bit more thought to answer. "CO2 is freely available in the air. Same with water, although we would obviously have to work out how much, and whether we would need a delivery system. Carbohydrates we can burn just like a plant. But..." Roberto trails off into thought. "We may not be strictly copying plant photosynthesis. We're certainly going to investigate it, but there are other avenues to pursue as well." Nodding, Pepper seems to relent on the questioning once she sees that Mr. da Costa HAS actually given this some thought. That's a very good thing. "All right, then. That might be something we can build on. If you have an official proposal document that I can share with Mr. Stark, that would be ideal, and I can be back in touch with his response." Roberto's eyes widen for a moment, his body tipping forward slightly in surprise. Of course, he was aware that his pitch might be a success, but he hadn't actually let himself believe it. "F-- fantastic!" he answers, deactivating the holographic display and hoping that the flicker as it shuts down will cover his reaction. "I'll e-mail the prospectus to your corporate account. I also have it on a thumb drive if you would like." He reaches his hand into the hip pocket of his blazer and retrieves the gadget in question. It is, he realizes with a sudden flush of embarrassment, Stark branded tech. Pepper Potts smiles and nods to the offer of the thumb drive. "That will be ideal, actually." If Roberto lets her take the device, she simply sets it on top of her glass-like tablet and in just a couple of seconds the contents are displayed underneath it and showing copy progress. At least JARVIS isn't speaking up to startle people at this moment though he is undoubtedly also examining the contents of the flash drive. "Yes, I freely admit to being completely spoiled with the tech around here," she tells the young man as a clear attempt at a joke. Roberto hands over the drive, then raises an eyebrow as he watches the download progress. "I'm just glad that your tech isn't too proud to talk to its decrepit generations-old cousin," he answers, smirking and indicating his flash memory with a waved finger. JARVIS will only find the prospectus and an innocuous assortment of documents relevant to the presentation, although depending on the depth of his scan, he may notice the fingerprints of a similarly advanced computer security system -- Berto worked on some of the holographic slides at the Xavier Institute. "If I do end up working in a Stark lab, will it be equipped with this level of tech, or is it only available for executives at your level?" "Quite the contrary, Mr. da Costa," a cultured sounding British tenor voice says from seemingly everywhere in the room. "Some of the systems I interface with most often are more than a decade old. Miss Potts, the files have been uploaded to the main server and I have taken the liberty of notifying Sir." For her part, Pepper is completely unperturbed by the AI's butting in. She picks the flash drive up again and offers it back to Roberto. "Thank you. I wish I could promise about when we'd be contacting you back, but there's just no telling these days." She then blinks as if having just remembered something. "I'm sorry, I should have asked sooner. Would you care for something to drink?" She gestures to the credenza next to the small conference table which holds and displays several different teapots and cups instead of the usual liquor decanters and tumblers. Glancing over his shoulder, Roberto looks as if he half expects to be told he's on candid camera. After all, in a way, he is. But he's quick enough on the uptake to make the correct inferences from JARVIS's comments. "Voice interface? Or a full-fledged AI?" he asks curiously. At first, he's making eye contact with Pepper, but a moment after he finishes his question, he realizes that the computer itself is just as likely to provide an answer, and his eyes flick around the room, seeking a focal point for the disembodied voice. He pauses, then refocuses on the point of the meeting. "Not to worry. I can imagine things have been... hectic around here." That's an understatement. Berto does keep up with the news. He laughs and adds, "I did sort of launch straight into the pitch, didn't I? Probably for the best. If you aren't holding anything, you can't fiddle with it and give away your nerves." "Artificial Intelligence, Mr. da Costa," JARVIS answers for himself. "And in answer to your earlier question, I maintain all of the systems in this building, not just the executive offices." Of course, the AI isn't saying what ELSE he controls, but that isn't what the young businessman asked. Pepper chuckles at Roberto's admission of trying to hide his nerves. "True. But since the worst is over now, there's no need to avoid fidgeting, right?" Berto whistles appreciatively when JARVIS identifies himself as an AI. "I guess I shouldn't be surprised, should I?" He flips his tablet case shut and pockets the thumb drive Pepper returned to him, standing up from the conference table. "As for the drink, I suppose you're right. I guess a cup of coffee wouldn't hurt, if you have some. If that was really the worst, I suppose I should be celebrating. I haven't gone solo on a meeting at this level... ever," he admits. Pepper Potts stands as well, then steps over to the credenza and starts prepping a french coffee press with grounds stored in a metal tin like tea. In fact, she pulls it from a cupboard she just opened that has at least two dozen similiar tins, each neatly labelled. The coffee appears to be the only hand-labelled one. Then she's filling the press with steaming-hot water from contraption next to the little mini-bar sink set into the credenza and setting it to steep. And, while she's there, she also preps a grapefruit-sized teapot with something that can't be smelled over the aroma of the coffee. "Well, Mr. da Costa," Pepper admits while prepping the beverages, "I've always believed in tailoring the meeting to the client. You didn't seem like the combative sort, so by take a hard-nosed stance, right?" Roberto laughs aloud. "I didn't seem combative? I wish some of my old teachers could hear you say that." He gives the executive a rueful smile. "Maybe I've mellowed over the past couple of years. Or maybe it's the responsibilities -- never had to try to prove myself as a businessman back then." Suddenly, he breaks into an unexpected laugh. "And, Christo, I hope I would never be stupid enough to get combative with Pepper Potts." Pepper Potts chuckles softly as well. "You'd be amazed how many people have tried." She's of course caraeful to not elaborate on what happened with those people that did try to get combative with her. She pours the coffee first, into a mug that matches the teapot, and offers it to Roberto. "Would you like some sugar and cream?" "Black is fine," Berto answers, reaching out to accept the coffee. "I think I've read about a few of them -- in a Forbes 'where are they now?' article. I mean, I do my research before these meetings anyway, but the top people at Stark? Your reputation already preceded you in a big way." He offers her a sheepish smile. "I hope that doesn't sound strange." Pepper Potts smiles and shakes her head no while pouring her own cup of tea. "Not really." She's fully aware of her reputation, both in the public eye and within Stark Industries proper. "I can comfortably say, though, that at least fifty percent of what the tabloids have to say is complete and utter nonsense. Publications like Forbes..." She shrugs lightly as she picks up her glass-tablet and walks back to her desk to settle in her seat there. "Well, they kind of have an obligation to at least try to be truthful." Setting her tablet and teacup off to the side, she swipes one hand over her desk's glassy surface and reveals the entire thing to be one big touchscreen interface. Quickly gulping down a mouthful of coffee before he chokes on it, Berto laughs. "I didn't do my research in the Daily Bugle," he protests amiably. "Give me some credit. But I mean, I've spent my whole life set to inherit a massive company built by my father, partly in ways I admire, partly in ways I don't. Stark Industries has been of particular interest to me for a long time. And for the last few years at least, face it: this company's story has been your story. I don't get starstruck easily, but..." He gives her an apologetic shrug. Pepper Potts can't help but pshaw faintly, waving a hand at Roberto. "Now you're trying to flatter me. Please, sit down before you give me a complex." There are chairs there facing her desk. "Tell me some more about your company. What kind of manufacturing were you referring to?" Wearing another crooked smile, Berto takes the seat he's offered. "You can be flattered if you want. But, speaking as somebody who had a company handed to him by his parents, someone who just gets out there and earns it? That's impressive." He shrugs, then answers her question: "Our holdings are pretty diverse, but concentrated in our home region. Automobiles, heavy machinery, consumer appliances. Some of which, obviously, could benefit from the solar innovations we've discussed. But we can't touch Asia for high-end electronics. There's also a bit of mining, some oil drilling and refining. It's all very industrial and reliable, which is good, but I'm not going to make a mark by playing it safe." Nodding at Roberto's description of his company's holdings. A respectable start, for sure. "I can why you're looking to start into the US market. Your company sounds primed for this move." Taking a sip of her tea, she looks down at the desk's surface as all kinds of data about da Costa's company appears, all of it clearly gleaned from internet-based sources. She sifts through the data quickly, one hand swiping across the desk's surface quickly as she tosses away the ones that she deems unimportant based on some criteria or other, apparently unperturbed by the fact that more of the articles and websites are in Spanish than in English. "Mm. Good move here, selling that. Got out just in time." She rotates one web article to where it's upside down to her and sends it sliding to Roberto's side of the desk. Sifting quickly, she sends another article -- this one from a newspaper -- after the first. "Looks like they were caught doing something rather illegal not too long ago." Roberto shifts in his seat, uncomfortable with this revelation, but far from surprised. "Yes." There's a long, awkward pause as he contemplates how best to explain. Finally, he just dives in. "When I turned nineteen, my father transferred ownership of a significant chunk of DCI to me. By then, I had already uncovered some of his business relationships with... well, with people I would not be comfortable doing business with." He's clearly uncomfortable with what he's saying, bordering as it does on insulting his father, but he continues. "I went back to Brazil to look into what, exactly, I had been given. Some of it, well, let's just say I wish it had come with gift receipts." A wry smirk briefly crosses his features before he grows serious again. "I sold it off long before any of it was due to mature -- we took huge losses. Pai didn't take it well. But that's where I got the money I'm trying to reinvest here -- from liquidating anything that I thought was shady." Pepper Potts watches Roberto as he makes this clearly uncomfortable admission, then simply nods. "Good. That will make this potential joint venture a lot more likely to happen, and far easier to facilitate." Polite business talk to subtly say that if they'd found DCI doing shady business the joint venture would have died on the proposal page. Pepper inwardly hopes that the young man's father comes to respect what his son has done and maybe even show that he's proud. If she'd groomed Roberto to take over a major business, this kind of difficult decision would have been proof enough that he was ready to be the kind of leader a truly modern corporation needs. Exhaling a breath he didn't realize he was holding, Berto gives a brief, deeply felt smile. He's relieved that being honest about the situation was the right move. And, let's face it: his pai may not see eye to eye with him on the sudden change in direction for the business, but damn if a bit of approval from Pepper doesn't make that particular wound easier to take.%r%r"I wouldn't want to enter into a business relationship without being completely honest," he tells her. "And on that note, I should probably admit that I may have a...unique insight into biochemical solar power." He takes a deep breath before continuing. This next bit could be awkward, although he hasn't read anything to suggest that Potts will be a hostile audience. "I'm a mutant. A solar-powered one. And I'm not bulletproof, which means studying my biology could be a cost-effective line of research." Pepper's eyebrows quirk at that, but only briefly. "Don't volunteer so quickly to be a guinea pig, not around here. You might find yourself trapped in a lab with Tony while he prods at you with a screwdriver. Or worse, shines a spotlight on you over and over again just because." The smile she offers after saying that reveals she's attempting a joke again, but then after a moment her expression becomes serious again. "Mr. da Costa, it's been a long-standing policy for Stark Industries to not discriminate against anyone, whether they are potential new employees, prospective new business partners, or an AI robot who loves preparing smoothies and catching tennis balls and making a mess. As long as your reasons for dealing with this company are honest and lawful, you could walk in here with paisley skin, a tinfoil hat, and the firm belief that you are a squid. I'd find a way to work with that to everyone's benefit." The release of tension in Roberto's shoulders is noticeable, and he laughs even more than he might usually at the idea of his powers granting him such psychedelic attributes. "I appreciate it, belive me. But I don't do anything THAT out there," he is quick to assure her. "I store solar power and use it to fuel increased strength and speed. I can also vent it directly as heat." He taps the desktop with one finger. "That direct release of the energy could be particularly useful if we want to skip past the carbohydrate stage you get with normal photosynthesis. And, if you'll pardon my bragging for a moment..." He pauses, still in a relaxed seated posture, and suddenly seems to darken into an utterly unreflective black silhouette outlined by a molten corona. He finishes in exactly the same casual tone as before: "...my high absorbtion state comes in a sleek and stylish matte black." The shadow dissipates, and again Pepper is seated across from a well-dressed young man, now wearing a slightly smug expression. "It's a much better look than covering something with solar cells." Pepper Potts blinks at that. "Pardon me for stealing a quote, but ... fascinating." She then grins. "Okay, that would definitely elicit screwdriver-prodding, just so you're duly warned." She looks like she's about to say something more when her phone pings. She seems to recognize the particular tone, and sighs. "And that is one of our Japan affiliates calling. I'm sorry I have to cut this short, but it's been a true pleasure meeting you, Mr. da Costa." "Absolutely. Thank you again." Berto stands and exits quickly, not wanting to intrude on Pepper's call. Category:Log